1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an interface circuit for high speed communication, and a semiconductor apparatus and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic products for personal uses, such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer and a smart phone, may be constructed by various electronic components. Two different electronic components in the electronic products may communicate at a high speed to process a large amount of data within a short time. The electronic components may generally communicate through interface circuits. The electronic components may communicate in various schemes, and a serial communication scheme is one example.
As the performances of electronic components are improved, necessity for a communication scheme capable of increasing a bandwidth and reducing power consumption is being increased. In order to meet such necessity, new serial communication schemes are being suggested in various ways, and improved interface circuits to support the new serial communication schemes are being developed.